The ultimate aim of the proposed research is to provide a new and practical methodology for improved preservation of neural tissues by means of vitrification technology under development at 21st Century Medicine. In phase 1, a range of cryoprotectant formulations, in combination with various carrier solutions, will be tested on rabbit hippocampal slices. Also included in the experimental design will be time and emperature variables for the purpose of optimizing tissue loading and unloading protocols, and warming and cooling rates for the purpose of optimizing vitrification characteristics. A range of electrophysiological and chemical measurements will be performed on the tissues after treatment to assess tissue functionality. The expected result of the phase 1 experiments is the demonstration that vitrification technology previously tested on other tissues can be successfully applied to neural tissue. In phase 2, information resulting from the optimization of variables from phase 1 will be used to generate final product configurations for the chemical formulations and associated apparatus necessary to facilitate the physical inventory of preserved neural tissue slices for commercial use. Direct confirmation of the practical utility of such cryopreserved tissue, in cooperation with industrial users, for ADME studies and other medical applications, will also be a part of phase 2. An improved, practical, preservation (by vitrification) methodology for neural systems (neurons, neuronal cell lines and neural tissues) opens the door to a variety of important improvements relating to public health and costs. The possibility of long-term storage of fragile and irreplaceable neural tissues and cell lines will allow for improved logistics, and true neural tissue banking. This will also have the effect of reducing costs by reducing the need for research animals and methods currently employed to obtain such tissues. Improved preservation of transplantable neural cells and tissues also makes possible benefits in the treatment of public hearth issues such as Parkenson's, Alzheimers, stroke, and spinal cord injuries. It is also possible this technology may be useful in the creation of systems to monitor for the presence of environmental neural toxins in military or antiterrorist applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]